hirakatafandomcom-20200215-history
Groceries
This page holds the main noteworthy locations to do groceries in Hirakata and surroundings. Click the names of the stores to be redirected to the corresponding website. Also note that most all of the grocery stores sell bentos (boxed meals) at 20% discount to half price about 1.5~1 hour before closing time. Expect expiration date to be 2am the next day, but personally i have eaten it for dinner the next day and didn't get sick. Izumiya Possibly the biggest supermarket near Kansai Gaidai vicinity, it has most everything you need including many shops selling clothing, household goods, and of course, groceries. It has a Mister Donut and also a cafeteria selling dons and ramen. It is usually overlooked by students at Gaidai due to it's location which is close but in a path not many students would take. Adress: 1 Chome-19-1 Kinyahonmachi, 枚方市禁野本町 Osaka Prefecture 573-1197 Top World This is a relatively big supermarket with quite a lot of choice, but usually is the most expensive. There is a 100 yen store inside as well where you can buy utilities. Usually the first supermarket that Kansai Gaidai newcomers go to. Adress: 28-1 Kaida Higashimachi, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1168, Japan Sanko Is located in Makino - usually good prices with a 100 yen store inside. They are closed on Wednesday. That’s good news, because on Tuesdays they reduce the prices of a lot of products. Meat, for example, gets a 50% discount. Adress: 2 Chome-1-7 Makinohonmachi, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1144, Japan Fresco Is open 24 hours a day and the prices are usually pretty low, but so is the general quality. Right outside, there are photobooths where you can get passport-size photographs. Adress: 10-15 Shinnoecho, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1166, Japan Lawson 100 yen Has a a big variety of foods. A lot of them are priced at 100 yen. Also sells utilities. Is open 24 hours a day. Adress: 31 Suyamachō, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1164, Japan Life This grocery store is underneath Edion (Midori on the map). It is the largest in the area. The prices are pretty good and they have more options than most. There is also a pharmacy and a good shoe store inside. Adress: 8-1 Kaidashinmachi, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1163, Japan There is also a Life near Makino station. Adress: 1 Chome-18-1 Makinosaka, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1146, Japan Nakagawa In Makino - When coming from the South, it's past Sanko. Go a few blocks towards the North and you will see it on the corner your the left. It has a bird on it. Discount grocery store. Adress: 29-18 Makinohonmachi, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1144, Japan Kansai Super A few blocks from Nakagawa. When coming from Sanko, finish that street and turn right. There is another grocery store on the corner. Adress: 27-25 Higashimakino-cho, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1151, Japan Gyomu Super Going towards Hirakata station at the bottom of the hill. Across from McDonalds on the left about 1 block up. Their prices are cheap and have a variety of International foods. It's a wholesale store so you can buy food like vegetables in larger than normal quantities. This is recommended, as Japan is an expensive place to foreign students when it comes to doing groceries. You can buy a Kilo of pork for 1000 yen, which is the cheapest price known to gaikokujins in Hirakata. Adress: 1-10 Nishikinya, Hirakata, Osaka Prefecture 573-1192, Japan Kirindo Is a large drugstore located close to the Seminar Houses. Most likely has all the personal care products you'd need. Kansai Gaidai students visit this place during their introductory tour around the Seminar Houses Adress: 1-23 Miyakogaoka-cho, Hirakata-city, Osaka Prefecture, Japan __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__